Flat panel displays are widely used due to their advantages such as portability, low power consumption, and low radiation.
FIG. 6 is a rear, isometric view of a conventional flat panel display. The flat panel display 100 includes a display body 11, a supporting member 12, and a base 13. The supporting member 12 is integrally formed with the base 13, and is configured for supporting the display body 11. The display body 11 is engaged with the supporting member 12 via a pivot axis 14, such that the display body 11 can be rotated about the pivot axis 14.
It is widely held that a healthy position for a user to view a screen of the display body 11 is such that a horizontal centerline of the display body 11 is slightly below a horizontal line of sight of the user. In the flat panel display 100, however, a height of the display body 11 is determined by a size of the supporting member 12, and is essentially not adjustable. If the height of the display body 11 is not suitable for a particular user, he or she may have to resort to adjusting a height of his or her chair so as to obtain a healthy viewing position. This can be troublesome and time-consuming for the user.
It is, therefore, desired to provide a flat panel display that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.